


Abjure

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [291]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs pride gets in the way of his happiness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/17/2000 for the word [abjure](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/02/17/abjure).
> 
> abjure  
> To renounce under oath.  
> To renounce or reject solemnly; to recant; to reject; repudiate.  
> To abstain from; to shun.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #018 Pride. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Abjure

Originally, Gibbs had abjured relationships with coworkers, and then females due to the terrible fallout with Jenny & his wives, but it was his stubborn pride that kept him from the happiness offered him.

When Gibbs originally created rule 12 it was because he abjured the way his relationship with Jenny went and didn’t want to ever experience it again. The more wives he married, the more the marriages ended in disaster and it just reinforced in him that rule 12 was necessary since he couldn’t even keep relationships working outside of work.

As the years went on though, it was his pride that kept rule 12 there. His pride in being a bastard and denying himself happiness. He tried to convince himself that he was honoring his girls, but really he was just too proud to let himself experience the happiness that he knew was there.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
